1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel mounting structure for fixedly mounting a fishing reel on an outer surface of a fishing pole, and to a movable hood body for a fishing pole to be utilized in the fishing reel mounting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A mounting structure for mounting a fishing reel on a fishing pole includes a fixed hood part provided at a butt end of the fishing pole, and a movable hood part provided at the butt end of the fishing pole facing the fixed hood part. By moving the movable hood part toward the fixed hood along the fishing pole in a state that one side of reel leg part of the fishing reel is inserted into an insertion hood of the fixed hood part and by tightly covering a cover hood of the movable hood part onto the other side of the reel leg part of the fishing reel, the reel leg part of the fishing reel is sandwiched on both sides in the longitudinal direction by the fixed hood part and the movable hood part, so that the fishing reel is fixedly mounted on the fishing pole.
The cover hood of the movable hood part has a structure to tightly cover the other side of the reel leg part of the fishing reel that is directly pressed to the outer surface (generally an outer surface of a pipe seat structure forming a part of fishing pole) of the fishing pole. However, in this structure, the other side of the reel leg part deforms the outer surface of the fishing pole, like making the surface dented when the cover hood tightly covers the other side of the reel leg part of the fishing reel. Therefore, there still remains a problem as to how to adjust the cover hood for desirably covering the other side of the reel leg part. That is, situations easily occur such that a proper tightening force may not act on the other side of the reel leg part as the degree of covering by the cover hood is insufficient, or on the other hand, the other side of the reel leg part is caused to dig into the cover hood too much as a result of covering the other side of the reel leg part of the fishing reel by the cover hood with excessive pressing force, causing a sliding nut installed on the movable hood part to be forcibly taken away from the movable hood part when the movable hood is retracted to remove the fishing reel.
Accordingly, a movable hood part with a bottom part formed to make the cover hood in a bag shape is used (see Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3-13186 (Page 2, FIG. 3) for example). By structuring the movable hood part in such a way, the cover hood covers the other side of the reel leg part until an outer end of the other side of the reel leg part contacts a front end of the cover hood, thereby an appropriate fixture condition of the other side of the reel leg part can be secured.